Poof's Godchild
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Poof has a crush on a girl he's seen at the playground and wants to be her godparent. The girl isn't unhappy and doesn't need a godparent, so his godkid is her best friend, a four-year-old-boy named Gabriel. His family tries to get him back. Complete.
1. Poof's New Journal

_Poof's Diary day 1_

_"Bye Poof!" Timmy ran downstairs. "See you after school!"_

_See you after school, I hate when my brother says that! It means that I have to wait hours until the school day ends to play with Timmy! I always have to look out the window and watch the humans play on the swings and slides. Lucky humans- I never get to play on the swings! _

_Today though, I noticed one girl in particular. She had pretty brown hair and green eyes. If their was a linup of babies she would have been the cutest one. By far. I hinted to mommy I wanted to play outside but-_

"Poof!" Cosmo took the book Poof had been riding in. "That's Daddy's diary! Go get your own!" Poof gave his dad these sad baby eyes.

Cosmo gave up. "Okeyyyyyy... you can have the diary! But don't read parts I wrote in!"

Poof smiled. He may not have been able to talk, but putting on sad baby eyes worked better than any other attempt would have.

**So do you like it? I know it's short, I'll update soon! **


	2. The Godparent Test

Chapter 2: The Godparent Test

_Poof's Journal: Day 2_

_Hey! I had this great idea! Maybe I could become a godparent! And don't say I'm too little, I'm not! _

_Oh, I have an even better idea! Maybe I could become that pretty girl's godparent! I could grant her wishes and play with her and never have to spend another minute looking out the window at Timmy's house watching other kids again! _

_I'll poof myself to Fairyworld right now!_

Poof waved his little rattle and poofed directly to Fairyworld (without passing Go and collecting $200). He looked around and saw a big building that said "Godparent testing facility."

_Okey, so I'm now at Fairyworld and I'm going to be a godparent. I- uh oh!_

Poof stopped writing and heard Mama Cosma and her friends chatting and floating torwards him. He put his journal away and did some quick thinking. What would a good godparent such as his father, Cosmo Cosma, do at a time.

"Bad example!" He thought to himself. "Daddy would probably greet his mom and get caught. I'm not gonna give up without a fight! Like I always said- 'A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!' Oh wait, that's Tommy Pickles from The Rugrats! Okey, um... what _am_ I gonna do?" He thought for a moment. _What would Mommy do?_

Mama Cosma was floating and takling about Cosmo as a baby when she saw a purple dog standing on the cloud, a weak little smile like he was hiding something spread on his face. "Aw, what a cute little puppy you are! Probably the cutest little puppy in Fairyworld!" She leaned over and petted Poof's head while her friends whispered amongst eachother, suspicious about the dog.

Mama Cosma floated away and thought about the dog when something occured to her. "Wait a minute!" She mumbled to herself. "We don't have dogs in Fairyworld!" But when she turned around Poof had run off.

* * *

"So- what is your name again sir?" Poof was greeted by a desk fairy who needed to get some information to take the test. The desk fairy looked bored, and didn't even care that Poof was one as long as he got paid.

"Poof!"

"Your full name, sir?"

Poof had to think about this but he was able to say "Poof Ferrywenkle Cosme!"

"Poof Fairywinkle Cosma?"

"Poof Poof!" Poof nodded.

"Okey, sit right here!" Poof sat in the chair the fairy took him to and waited. And waited. And waited. In fact- I got so bored writing this down I decided to write a bunch of random words then I erased them while Poof STILL waited.

Finally, Jorgen appeared.

"Poof? _You're_ the new godparent?" Jorgen poofed in Da Rules.

Poof looked confused. When would he take the test? Poof looked confused at Jorgen and said "test?"

"You already took the test. You were able to sit down. I know the test is easy but we had to dumb it up for Cosmo- otherwise he'd still be calculating what 2+1 equals."

Poof felt lucky. He passed!

"But-according to Paragraph 9a, section 3; 'No fairies under 18 are allowed to be godparents'!"

Poof stared at the page until he noticed there was nowhere that said that law. "Poof Poof- Jogen Liar!"

Jorgen looked at Poof. "Okey, so I lied. There is no rule- forgot to add it! Okey Poof, I can't do anything now! Once you're a godparent-no fairy can boss you around! That's a rule!"

Poof smiled. He couldn't wait for his next adventure! He was sure to be the "pretty girl's " godparent now!

**In the next chapter- Poof finds out he can't exactly be a godparent for the girl he wants- but he'll settle for the next best thing. What the heck am I saying? STAY TUNED!  
**


	3. The Godchild

Chapter 3: The Godchild

Poof stood there waiting for Jorgen to find a miserable child on the internet (fairies still call it the internet, but humans called it the Timmy.) On the screen there was a bunch of pictures with names, some Poof recognized as kids he saw sometimes playing in the park. Poof pointed to the one with the cute girl that he wanted and said "Poof Poof!"

Jorgen seemed to have forgotten Poof was in the room- so he was startled by hearing his voice. "What- you want her?" Poof nodded. Jorgen clicked on her name and read a page of her autobiography. There were pictures of her at the doctor's office and of her reading and of her doing some sort of hand signal Poof couldn't understand. Under the picture it said "Marie learning to say her name." Poof couldn't figure this out.

"Sorry Poof..." Jorgen said. "But she is too happy!"

Poof frowned. How was his plan supposed to work now?

"But..." Jorgen continued. "There is her neighbor Gabriel! Would you like to be his godparent?"

Poof saw Jorgen click on a picture of a boy with scruffy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a collar and jeans, and had a weak smile as though he couldn't really tell what to make of someone taking his picture. On his profile it said he "behaved well for his age and was very polite and shy but at times could be loud and was VERY creative. Poof saw the word "creative" and found himself unconsciously looking for the words "imaginitive" and "silly". Fairies were very creative, imaginative and silly, and it was every fairy's dream to have a godkid with a simular personality.

Poof knew this would be a good godkid, but not really because of the "creative, imaginitive and silly" parts. It was because Poof noticed that under "friends" it said "Marie Brown." _This had to be the brunette the cute girl- Marie- was playing with!_ Poof thought.'

He nodded his head and filled out the registration forms (thank goodness he had inherited his mother's intelligence and learned how to read and write at an early age.) The registration forms were long and boring and made Poof tired. Poof thought to himself about being almost a godparent, and that all he would have to do was finish his last part of starting godparenthood and it would be all worthwhile. Little did he realize what his last part of starting godparenthood was...

* * *

"POOOOF!" Wanda had just got back from the store and noticed Poof was gone!

Timmy walked in the room and didn't seem to notice Wanda's state of panic. "Hi Wanda! I was just watching Chester's braces get tightened and WHERE'S POOF?" Timmy gasped in horror at the sight of the empty chair by his bedroom window.

"Hi Timmy! Hi Wanda!" Cosmo had poofed in the room. "Isn't it great that Poof went to Fairyworld to take the godparent test and be a godparent? Ahh,... they grow up so fast!"

Timmy and Wanda turned around and Timmy gasped. "WHAT? HOW-HOW- HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Cosmo looked at Timmy and Wanda confused. "Oh- I forgot to tell you- I got Poof a cell phone! You know- so when he doesn't know how to say a word he can just text me? Well, I got the more expensive plan but now he can send unlimited texts and calls for as little as $900,000,000.00!"

Wanda grabbed Cosmo by the throat. "Anything ELSE you forgot to TELL ME?" She screamed.

"Yeah-" Cosmo said, releasing Wanda's grip. "I charged it on Big Daddy's bill! And he should be here to scream at us in about three, two,"

As if on cue, Big Daddy poofed in the room.

"Cosmo ya IDIOT! Look at my bill!"

* * *

Poof was able to squeeze himself in the #8 ball really tightly. _Imagine how Mommy felt when she had to get in here with Daddy... _he thought to himself.

Gabriel screamed and ran upstairs. "Chainsaws! Can't Mommy and Daddy see dem? Dey're CHAINSAWS for heben's sake!" He jumped into his bed. "I hate Vicky! She's so mean! Hey- how'd this little ball get here?" Poof felt the boy picking up the ball. Since the kid was only about three, he had no idea

what it was. He shook it up and Poof, happy to finally come out, poofed out of the #8 ball.

"Tada!" Poof saw the boy's expression go from anger to surprised in a second.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked Poof.

"Poof!" Poof pointed to his chest.

The boy stared at Poof. "You fly! Are you even a pewrson?"

"Nooooo- Poof!"

"You're a poof?"

Poof slapped his forehead in frustration. How would he explain himself when he doesn't even know how to talk?

He poofed up a book about fairies- only the fairies looked like elves with wings or something and not real. "Poof Poof!"

"You're a faiwy?"

"Poof Poof!"

"You don't look like a faiwy though... what's your name?"

"Poof!"

"I'm Gabwiel Johnson! Wanna be my fwiend?"

"Poof Poof!"

"Gweat! Don't go downstairs though! Vicky bwought Mr. chainsaw- twust me- MR. CHAINSAW ISN'T FWIENDLY!"

Poof understood.

"Wanna watch Lookie Lewkees Lunchbox?"

"Poof Poof!" He loved that show! But when he was watching it, something occured to him...

How will he explain the whole "grant your every wish" concept?

**I made this longer than chapter 2! Like it? What will happen with Poof? How will Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo find him? Will Big Daddy yell at Cosmo? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Fun with Vicky, Bad Day With Big Daddy

**Wow, I finally finished chapter 4! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: A Fun Day With Vicky and a Bad Day with Big Daddy

After an episode of 'Lookie Lukie's Lunchbox" Gabriel started drawing something. Poof looked over his shoulder and saw the thing was round, and purple.

"Poof Poof?"

Gabriel looked behind him and saw Poof. "Oh, I'm dwawing you Poof!" He scribbled some more and showed Poof an amazingly accurate drawing of Poof. Poof was impressed.

"Hey twerp! Come down here!" Vicky's voice sounded loud over the intercom system.

"Oh no! She pwobably wants me to do her chores or something! Uhg, I sure wish she would go away!"

Hearing the words "I wish" made Poof remember that he was a godparent. He waved his rattle in the air.

"TWERP! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? I- !" But Vicky's voice dissappeared in the middle of her yelling.

Gabriel was shocked. "VICKY? VICKYYYY?" Gabriel ran downstairs and screamed.

"Poof Poof!" Poof smiled happily.

Gabriel turned around to Poof. "Did YOU do that?" Poof nodded. "You mean- you made Vicky dissappear in-ta thin air?" Gabriel smiled. "Can you do other stuff?"

Poof nodded but did nothing.

"Pwease?"

Poof waited.

"Man- I wish you could tawk!"

Suddenly- Poof felt a bunch of words on his tounge. He couldn't wait to speak them.

Poof's voice was surprisingly deep. "You have to make a wish- say the words 'I wish' and I will grant them to you! I am your fairy godparent now!"

Gabriel looked mildly creeped out. "That voice is cweepy." Then he thought about it. "Faiwy godpawent? What's dat mean? And you can gwant wishes like a star? Dat's cool!" He thought about what wishes he could make. "I wish your voice was more kid-sounding!'

"How's this?" Poof was talking like Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks.

"No, dat's still too weird. I wish you went back to your normal voice."

Poof went back to his normal voice.

"So, what should I wish for Poof?"

Poof shrugged.

Suddenly, an evil looking smile formed around Gabriel's face. "I wish Vicky was back!"

Poof made her come back but looked awfully confused. _I thought he hated Vicky._

Gabriel ran downstairs and stood by Vicky, filled with confidence. Poof followed him and poofed in behind Vicky. "Hiya Vicky!" He said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh it's you! You made me dissappear! Now I'm gonna make you dissappear! You're DEAD TWERP!"

"Not so fast Vicky. Do you like fruit-by-the-foot?"

Vicky looked startled. Did she like fruit-by-the-foot- what kind of question was THAT? "Er, no?"

Gabriel walked behind Vicky and whispered "payback time Poof!" Then he whispered his plan. Then he walked back over to Vicky. "Can we play with Mr. Chainsaw?"

"Mr. Chainsaw- why do you- Oh_ sure_! We can play with him!" She picked up a chainsaw and turned it on, holding it above her head.

"Not exactly Vicky. I replaced your hands with Fruit-by-the-foot!"

"What?" All of a sudden, Vicky's hands turned into rolled-out Fruit-by-the-foot strips. She dropped the chainsaw on the floor.

Gabriel smiled. "Maybe you feel like chasing me now, doncha Vicky?"

"YES! YOU'RE DOOMED! WHEN I GET YOU-" Vicky started running but then Gabriel ran upstairs. He stood at the top of the stairs and yelled " I replaced _the stairs_ with Fruit-by-the-foot!" The stairs turned into Fruit-by-the-foot, causing them and Vicky to fall to the ground, but the top of the stairwell stayed wood.

Gabriel jumped down, landing safely on the fruit-by-the-foot pile. He walked over to Vicky and said tauntingly "Wanna bite me?"

Vicky angrily opened her mouth when Gabriel said "I replaced your teeth with Fruit-by-the-foot!" Causing all of Vicky's teeth to turn into Fruit-by-the-foot before she bit Gabriel. The bite was soft and weirdly nice-feeling, unlike Vicky's heart. When Vicky let go it left on Gabriel's arm tattoos that looked like teeth.

"Hey cool! Little tattoos that look like teeth!"

"'dis- YOU- are- 'riving- ME- CRATHEE!"

"Hmm, I'm getting tired of wistening to you! I weplaced your MOUTH with Fruit-by-the-foot!"

Suddenly, Vicky's mouth was a mess of Fruit-by-the-foot roles. She desperately tried to talk but all she could make out was "onnnnnn, arrheronnnn!" Vicky gave up within a few minutes. It really wasn't worth it. This was the best day Gabriel ever had being babysat. And Poof was on the ground, giggling and laughing harder than he ever had been in a while.

* * *

Cosmo was talking to himself and working to pick up trash. "C'mon! Ehhhhhhhr!" EEeeeerf! YES! FINALLY!" Cosmo had managed to pick up on little piece of crumpled up paper and put it in the dumpster. "That was easy! I'm done now right?"

"Not so fast Cosmo!" Big Daddy pointed to another dumpster with a bunch of trash around it. "Pick up those too!"

"Aw!"

"Big Daddy, why are you making Cosmo do this?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah!" Wanda said. "Cosmo has a wand and could just poof up all of the trash in the dumpster!"

"Shhh, don't tell him that!" Big Daddy turned around and whispered to Wanda. "Besides, it's actually interesting to watch him do this work!"

Just then, Cosmo leaned over to pick up a gum wrapper and hurt his back. "Ow! My back!" Big Daddy laughed.

"What's going on here?"

Timmy gasped. "Mama Cosma!"

Big Daddy turned around. "Uhhh, nothing!"

"You're making my little Cosmo Looloo work? And at a job that could easily be done by a wand?"

Wanda glared at Big Daddy. "Told ya!"

Big Daddy didn't like that Mama Cosma found this upsetting, but he had to tell her why Cosmo was doing this. "Your son charged up the phone bill on Poof's new cellphone!"

"Poof has a cell phone?"

Wanda was getting impatient. "C'mon guys! We really should be looking for Poof NOW!"

Everyone stared at her. Finally, Timmy spoke. "Wanda's right! C'mon! We should go to Jorgen and see where Poof is!"


	5. Jorgen the Jokester

**Chapter 5: Jorgen the Jokester**

Since Gabriel's parents were going to be gone all day and that mess with the Fruit-by-the-foot/Vicky thing was over, Gabriel and Poof walked to the park. This was Poof's first time actually going to the park instead of just watching it from Timmy's bedroom window.

Gabriel showed Poof around the park. "Dis is the slide that looks like a snake, dis is the monkey bars that don't look like weal monkeys and once gave Abbey Frinkoo a bloody arm when she fell and it made her cry, this is the swings,..."

Poof and Gabriel played on the swings and the slide and the monkey bars and Poof was the only kid under the age of two to try it himself and NOT fall off like Abbey Frinkoo. Poof and Gabriel chased eachother playing tag, and played a game with a kid named David called "hit eachother in the head with a stick as hard as you can", except on the first turn David hit Gabriel and it hurt his head really hard and after that Poof and Gabriel didn't want to play it anymore.

"Owww..." Gabriel mumbled. Poof waved his rattle and poofed Gabriel an ice pack.

"I want my mommy..." Gabriel mumbled. "But mommy and daddy dont talk anymore!"

"Poof poof?"

"Well, it's hard to expwain. One day I noticed Mommy and Daddy never kissed or hugged or said 'i love you' to each other anymore. They said it to me, but not to themselves! I asked Mommy about it and she said evewything is okey and always will be but.." Gabriel grew tears in his eyes. "It's all a lie! They don't love eachother and they pwobably dont love ME either!"

Poof hugged Gabriel, he didn't know what else to do. Gabriel was crying and whenever Poof cries the first thing he wants is a hug. The thing about his parents didnt make sense to Poof, and it didn't really make sense to Gabriel either, but the hug made things better. Gabriel stopped crying.

Poof saw a little girl staring at them. Brown hair, green eyes, it was Marie. She said nothing, just stared at them.

Gabriel said "Hi Marie!" in sign language. Marie said hello back.

Gabriel turned and saw Poof was confused. He explained "Marie is deaf. That means she cant hear or tawk. But she can see and smell and taste. And burp, pwobably. You have to know sign language to tawk to her." Gabriel showed Poof some hand gesters. "That means ' I love you!' And this..." He did some more hand signals "means 'hi Marie'."

Poof said hi to Marie in sign language and kept smiling and looking at her green eyes.

"You guys wanna go pway on the swings?" Gabriel asked. Poof nodded, but Marie didn't say anything.

"Come with me." Gabriel said in sign language. Marie followed them.

* * *

Timmy knocked on the door at Jorgen's house.

"Who's there?" said a voice on the other side.

"Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Big Daddy, and Mama Cosma! Let us in!"

"Who's there?"

"What do you mean Jorgen? I just told you! Let us in!"

"You're supposed to say 'banana!'"

Wanda stepped in front of the door. "Jorgen- is this some sort of a joke?"

"Haha! Jokes! Jokes are funny! Hahahaha!"

"Jorgen!"

"Say 'banana'!"

"Fine, 'banana'."

"Banana who?"

"Banana who- is this some sort of a joke Jorgen?"

"Say 'knock knock!'"

"Jorgen-" But before Wanda could ask what was going on, Big Daddy stepped in front of Wanda. "Step aside Wanda! This is buissness! Jorgen- LET US IN!"

"You have to say knock-knock!" Jorgen was talking like a child, or maybe Cosmo, but this didn't sound right.

Timmy pushed Big Daddy and Wanda away. "Guys- maybe it's not a trick! Or a joke! Maybe it's some sort of a password or a test! We should just follow Jorgen's orders!"

"Fine!" Wanda got up and said "Knock-knock!" to Jorgen.

"Who's there?"

"Wanda."

"No! Say 'banana'!"

"Banana?"

"Banana who?"

"What?"

"Say 'knock-knock' again!"

"WHAT?" Wanda was extremely irritated. "JORGEN- MY BABY IS MISSING AND POSSIBLY GRANTING THE WISHES OF SOME UNDESERVING BRAT AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SAYING 'KNOCK-KNOCK' ?"

Timmy ran up to Wanda. "Wanda, calm down! Maybe we're almost done!"

"UGH!" Wanda took a deep breathe and said "Knock-knock" with irritatedness in her voice.

"Who's there?"

"REALLY JORGEN I AM GOING TO GO IN THERE AND -"

"Wanda calm down!" Timmy yelled. "Just say the word 'banana'!"

"No!" Jorgen yelled.

Timmy and Wanda turned around and, at the same time, said "NO?"

"This time say 'orange'!"

"Uh, orange?"

"Orange who?"

"What?"

"This time say the punchline."

"The punchline?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the punchline?"

" 'ORANGE YOU GLAD I DIDN'T SAY 'BANANA' AGAIN!' HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um, 'orange you glad I didn't say banana again?' "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jorgen laughed louder and louder. "Too bad I can't let you in- that was hilarious!"

Wanda looked like she was going to scream in anger. "YOU CAN'T LET US IN?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm sick!"

"Sick with what?"

"The joking coyote!"

"The WHAT?"

"That does it!" Timmy rushed to the door and looked like he was going to karate chop it down, but then stopped in mid-air and grabbed the key out of his pocket. He put it in and opened the door.

"GASP!" As it turned out, Jorgen was telling the truth. He looked like a coyote in pajamas in bed.

"I got the laughing coyote from Binky who had the laughing cow cheese! Here's the picture!" And Jorgen showed a picture of Binky who has a round package over his head that said "Mini Babybell Cheese from The Laughing Cow! Have you laughed today?"

"Jorgen, where is Poof?"

"Poof? I dunno, probably with his godkid, Gabriel Johnson, who lives on 23rd Goodday street!"

Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy widened their eyes. Everyone of them except Timmy raised their wands and dissappared, taking Timmy with them.

"Hey!" Jorgen yelled. "I'm sick! Don't you wanna read me a story or tell me a joke?"

There was a big silence and Jorgen decided to fill it by howling, to create the feeling for the viewers that he was alone.


	6. Plan A

Chapter 6: Plan A

Poof was playing with Marie and was having so much fun, he failed to notice some new toddlars had stepped in. FAMILIAR looking toddlars.

"This is kind of like when I was a baby at that daycare center!" baby Timmy said to baby Wanda. "Except that now I'm old enough to walk and talk."

"Just keep your eye out for Poof!" Wanda said, frowning at the idea that Timmy could think about something OTHER than his godbrother. They looked around and finally Baby Big Daddy saw Poof pushing a human girl on the swings. I mean, he was just floating in the air! He didn't bother turning himself into a human!

"Poof!" Poof heard someone call his name but he didn't care. All he could think about was playing with beautiful Marie. He felt as though he would do just about anything for her. He couldn't really understand this feeling. He knew the feeling, it was love, but it was more than his love for brownies or ice cream and even more than love he feels for a friend. It was simular to the kind of love he feels when his mother kisses him goodnight, but Marie wasn't his mother. Marie was only about three or four. She was an equal, but there was something special about her, he just couldn't figure it out.

"Poof-poof?" He said, then realizing quickly that she couldn't even hear him.

"Poof?" Wanda said again. This time Poof knew it was his mother. _She must have found me_! He thought. He told Marie in sign language that he would stop pushing her and she nodded, giving him the chance to fly away explain everything to his mother.

"Poof, why did you become a godparent?" Wanda demanded to know. "It was very risky, you could have been overwished! Or under-wished- causing magical backup! You remember what I told you when Timmy wished everyone looked the same, don't you?" Poof nodded, he remembers every story his mother ever told him about the BT's (Before Timmy).

"Well, why did you?"

He pointed to Marie and said "friend!"

"You have plenty of friends in Fairyworld! A whole bunch of fairies agreed to turn into babies anytime just so you could play with them!"

"Poof-poof!" He said very angrily. Didn't his Mommy care about his feelings? He doesn't want fairy friends, he wants human friends!

"Poof, humans are dangerous! If they had magic, who knows what could happen? We're here to help keep the children happy!"

_Then make me happy_ He thought _And let me play with Marie!_

"Poof, you're coming home right now and quitting your job as a godparent!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Poof!"

"No!"

"POOF!"

"NO!" Poof waved his rattle and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. There was nothing his mother could do that would get him to come home! _Nothing!_

* * *

"So the little tot's in love huh?" Big Daddy said in the meeting. Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy were holding a meeting to decide how to get Poof home.

"What if we bribe him?" Timmy asked. "If we let him do a lot more things to make being at my house while I'm at school more fun- he might come home!"

"Great idea Timmy!" Wanda commented.

"That just might work!" Mama Cosma replied.

"I have a better idea!" Cosmo said to the group.

Timmy, Wanda, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy all turned to Cosmo. "What's your idea?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo's idea floats above his head for everyone to see as he explains his plan. The setting appears to be a temple with Poof, Marie and a rabbi.

"You see- first we wait until Poof and Martin get married! Then- right before Poof says 'i do'..." In Cosmo's idea a scary clown appeared and yelled "BOOOO!"

Cosmo continued. "Then- a big scary clown appears, traps Poof in a sack, and runs off with Poof- leaving Martin to marry someone else!" Then the idea bubble poofed away. Cosmo smiled. "Well- what do you think?"

Everyone had surprised stares. "Okey..." Big Daddy said, a little creeped out. "Uhhh... let's go with Timmy's plan!"

"By the way, I believe it's 'Maria'!" Mama Cosma corrected Cosmo.

"And where would we get a big scary clown?" Timmy asked.

"Internet?" Cosmo asked.

Everyone just shook their heads, taking pity on Cosmo's stupidity, and set up the plan.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I'm in the process of writing more fanfics. Hoped you liked this chapter!**


	7. Plans A and B are a Bust

Chapter 7: Plans A and B are a bust!

The next day, Poof and Gabriel went back to the park. Poof played with Marie leaving Gabriel feeling quite lonely. But no one noticed.

Timmy walked over to the slide right as Poof was about to slide down. "Hey Cosmo," he said, even though Cosmo wasn't there. "It's too bad that Poof had to be bored because we weren't paying attention to him! If he were to come home, we would give him a lot of attention!" Poof ignored him and slid down. He followed Marie back up the slide again.

Timmy looked rather annoyed about something. "I said- WE WOULD GIVE HIM A LOT OF ATTENTION!"

"Cosmo- that's your que!" Wanda whisered. She and Cosmo were on the swings waiting for Timmy's que.

"What's a que?"

"Just go and say your line!"

Cosmo walked over to Timmy and looked down at the paper. He read slowly- like a first grader. " 'You're- right- Tim-my-I' -wait! Timmy, what's this word?"

Timmy slapped his forehead. "WE!"

"We? What kind of we? We the people? _Oui Oui_, monsherry? Super Mario Brother's Wii?"

"Cosmo, just read the stupid paper already!"

" 'we-would-play-' -what's this word?"

"Spaceman!"

" 'space-man-with-him.- And-' I'm hungry!"

"Cosmo- that's not what it says!"

"No, I mean, I'm hungry!"

"Cosmo-read!"

" 'And-give-him-lots-of-a-tten-tion-he-di-sserves!' Can we go now Timmy?"

"No! Now Poof, don't you want to go home NOW?" Timmy looked and saw that Poof had gone to play on the monkey bars. He was floating and holding Marie up while she did her turn.

"And now he LEFT!" Timmy said angrily.

"Why don't we just let him play? And go get something to eat?"

"Cosmo, Poof's family is here with us! It would be kind of weird for him to have a girlfriend that was a human! Then again, everyone in Fairyworld is older than him!" Timmy looked at Cosmo. "If you don't mind me asking, how much younger are you than Wanda?"

"A year I think. Could have been two ?"

"Poof wants a girlfriend, and Wanda wants him to have fairy friends! I got an idea!"

* * *

"I don't understand!" Cosmo let Timmy fix the pontails in his hair. "How will this work?"

"You fly over to Poof and say things to make it obvious you're a fairy baby! Then Wanda comes and asks Poof if he'll quit being a godparent and come home so he can spend time with _Carly_- that's you- and Poof will come home!"

"I don't know Timmy. Do you really think Poof will fall in love with me and not Marty?"

"It's Marie, and duh! Marie's just a human- you're a fairy!"

"Okey." Cosmo floated over to Poof, who was pushing Marie on the swing. "Hi, cute boy! I'm Carly, and I loooooooooove fairy babies because I am a fairy baby!" Cosmo batted his eyelashes. "Don't you want to give up being a godparent and go live with your old family again?"

Wanda poofed in. "Wow Poof, I'm impressed that you made a fairy girlfriend! If you quit being a godparent, you'll be able to spend more time with Cosmo- uh I mean Carly!"

Poof figured out the plan (If he's so smart he can read, did you think he'd be dumb enough to fall for that? He could tell _Carly_ was just Cosmo.) Poof waved his rattle and poofed himself and Marie away.

"Well that didn't work!" Timmy said.

"Gee, you think?" Wanda said sarcastically. "Look at him, he's so happy with her! It's really upsetting!"

"How?" Timmy asked.

"She's a human Timmy. Fairies and humans are different!"

"But didn't fairies evolve from humans or something?" Timmy asked.

"Um, no! Atleast, I don't think so!" She thought about it. "Timmy, fairies have bigger intellegence than humans! And they're more powerful too! Watching Poof have a human friend is like watching a human date a monkey! Maybe fairies did evolve from humans Timmy, but we're too different to have a close bond."

"Gee Wanda, it's so nice to here you complaining about humans!" Timmy said sarcastically.

"Timmy, I'm not saying humans are bad! Atleast, not when they're kids! Human kids are playful and imaginative, but human adults are uncreative and start wars and are greed and selfish, you see the point I'm trying to make here?"

"No," Cosmo said. "But I wasn't listening anyway!"

"Are you saying you don't want Poof to be friends with her when she grows up?" Timmy asked.

"Yes Timmy. That- and I don't want him to turn into a human himself! That's what would happen if he stays with her forever! Either he would decide to age with her or he would reveal our existence and be turned into a human!"

"Oh." Timmy knew Wanda was telling the truth, but he also knew Wanda was just making up excuses. She didn't like adult humans. And Marie would eventually grow up to be one.


	8. A Bad Plan C

_**Chapter 8: A Bad Plan C**_

This was Poof's third day of being a godparent. Poof was going to go to the park to play with Marie, but was stopped by Gabriel. Gabriel looked sad, and Poof turned around and asked "Poof poof?"

"You know how I said I wanted Mommy and Daddy to tawk more?" Gabriel smiled a little bit. "Well, I had a gweat idea! I wish Mommy and Daddy were in love again!"

Poof smiled. That was so easy, why hadn't he thought of that? Enthousiastically, he waved his rattle in the air, but for the first time ever, the rattle made a farting noise and dropped down. Poof and Gabriel stared at it, wondering why nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work?" Gabriel wanted to know.

Poof looked at Da Rules book until he found a rule, stating that fairies can't recreate or destroy love. Poof (after poofing himself a voice) told Gabriel what it said, and explained Da Rules. Gabriel looked really sad about it, so Poof tried to think of what he could do to help. He couldn't think of anything, so he and Gabriel went to the park to play.

* * *

Poof and Gabriel had just arrived when suddenly, giant footsteps were heard torwards the playground. They produced loud noises and made everyone bounce high in the air, the little ones laughing like they were on trampolines. When the figure came close anyone as dumb as Cosmo could see it was a giant gorilla. Wanda poofed on his shoulder, and whispered "Okey, you know the plan! Just go step on some slides and don't hurt anybody! Take that little deaf brunette girl right there in one hand and take me, Cosmo and Timmy in the other hand!"

"You owe me big time!" King Kong whispered, taking the money Wanda slipped him. Then he roared and Wanda poofed back to the playground next to Timmy and Cosmo. Just like Wanda said in the plan, he stepped on some slides not hurting anybody and took Marie in one hand and Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy in the other hand. Cosmo was the only one who screamed.

"Poof!" Timmy yelled to the terrified fairy baby standing next to the terriffied human boy. "Save us! You can save Marie later, but we're a family! We promise to pay more attention to you Poof, and to give you tons of attention and love if you could just come back home!"

Poof looked at his family, then at Marie, then at his family, then at Marie, then at his family, then at Marie,

...then he flew over to one hand, completely ignoring the other, and saved who was inside it. He flew down to the playground and put Marie down.

*** **"Mommy!" A little boy said, pointing. "That flying baby just saved a girl from King Kong!"

"Do you really expect me to believe such a ridiculous story?" Said the mother, who didn't even look up from her newspaper with the headline _Unicorns save pixies from alian invasion_. "First that man in his underwear, and now this?" *****

"AW C'MON!" Timmy yelled. "THAT HAD TO BE MY BEST 'SAVE THE DAY' SPEECH YET AND HE SAVES _HER_?"

Poof shook his little rattle and poofed Godzilla away, causing Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo to fall. Poof went back to playing with Marie and Gabriel.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy yelled, until he and his godparents landed in the conviniently placed "Bouncy Trampoline World." Naturally, they bounced in another direction.

"WEEE!" Cosmo yelled. "Boy, that was convienient!"

Then they looked down and realized they were about to land in the very inconvieniently placed Rabbid Animal Zoo. And boy, did those rabbid alligators look hungry! The gang screamed and before Wanda could reach for her wand they landed in the habitat. Before they escaped they got bitten a few times but remained fine enough not to have to raise the rating of this fanfic for any violence (hah!).

"I don't understand!" Timmy yelled once they escaped the Rabbid Animal Zoo. "Poof usually listens to my heroic 'save the day' speeches. All he cares about now is his girlfriend!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jelous of Poof's girlfriend!" Cosmo said, throwing a baby alligator he found on his left leg away.

"Wait, jelous?" Timmy asked. Then sat down on the grass, thinking. Then a smile spread across his face. "Hey! I got an idea!"

*** Incase you couldn't tell, this was a reference to Captain Underpants.**

**Well what do you think? I tried to make this long and I've been so busy that I couldn't update sooner. This story is almost over, but the next chapter wont be the last.**


	9. The Final Plan

_**Chapter 9, The Final Plan**_

Poof woke up and, out of habit, was about to go to the playground. But he stopped when he and Gabriel heard two adult voices arguing in the living room.

"Why don't you just tell me why you're impossible to deal with?" The man yelled.

"What about you? You always assume I have magic powers or whatever and know when to leave you alone! Couldn't you tell me what's going on with your father?"

"My dad has nothing to do with this!"

"Ever since he got _sick_, you've been hanging out in your room and never coming out and talking to me about what's going on!"

"Maybe, but what about you? You always assume I know just the right time to say 'let me do the dishes for you! You look tired!' Well, I care about doing the dishes about as much as..." Then Poof heard the man yell words that Poof never heard before and could barely translate. He said something about a politician getting kicked somewhere, but Poof had no idea what it meant.

Poof thought about it and realized that Gabriel's parents weren't getting along because they weren't being honest with each other. He'll have to fix that somehow when he gets back home.

* * *

He noticed Marie liked playing with him, even if she couldn't say it. Was it because she liked him as much as he liked her, or was it because she simply liked playing with new kids? Whatever the reason, he wanted to go see her.

He floated to the playground, which was ironically, both a figure of speech to show how much he loved her and a litteral expression because he was a fairy and fairies float. Poof couldn't see why his mother couldn't except them together. Did it really matter that he was a fairy baby and she was a human girl of three or four? It didn't to Poof, and in Poof's opinion it shouldn't matter to Wanda!

He thought about relationships he's wittnessed in his five-months of life. Timmy was in love with Trixie, and his love for her "burned with the burning white hot intensity of a thousand suns". Trixie didn't like him back because she was popular and he wasn't. Poof hoped that was not how Marie thought of him. That would be very upsetting.

Poof saw Marie. He smiled, and Marie gave him a weak smile back, like she was hiding something. Poof floated near her and she ran off somewhere.

_Huh?_ Marie never ran away from him before! Puzzled, he ran off to follow her.

She walked up to another little boy. One Poof had never seen before. The boy had a striped shirt and black pants, and light-blond hair. The boy just stood there, stupidly staring into space. Marie ran up to him and hugged him, followed by a kiss on the lips.

Poof's smile dropped, followed by his eyelids and the rest of his body, landing on the grass unconsious.

* * *

When he woke up and remembered everything, t first, Poof tried to deny it. _Why would Marie like __**that **__kid?_ _Maybe this kid was her- brother? No, she kissed him on the lips! Maybe her family had a strange custom of kissing on the lips when you see your brotheror cousin, or maybe she was just being-friendly? I must have seen it wrong- maybe she gave him the hug and he forced the kiss and I should be saving her from this weirdo brother or cousin or best friend! It-she- she couldn't have just kissed him! _Poof closed his eyes and fainted just before he was going to cry.

"HURRAY!" a few hours later, while Poof was spending his last day with his godkid, his family was having a party because of Poof signing the legal document stating he would come home and quit his godparenting days until he was thirty. But not everyone was happily celebrting.

"Timmy, why don't you try the limbo game?" Wanda asked. "Or have fun or something?"

"Because..." Timmy sat on his bed and sighed. "I still say that was wrong!"

"It was your idea!" Mama Cosma said, bending down and going under the line.

"Well, now I don't like it!" Timmy yelled angrily. "I felt good at first when I thought about Poof coming home, but we must have broken his heart!"

"C'mon Timmy! Let's have some fun!" Cosmo yelled, going under the line.

"But I still don't feel right!" Timmy said. "And I can probably say the sam for Poof!"

* * *

Timmy was right, Poof was misersble. But he felt better after about two hours of playing with Gabriel. He hadn't told Gabriel this was his last day, he didn't know the right way to tell him. Besides, he was supposed to erase his memory after this anyway.

"WHO WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO?" Gabriel's mother's voice boomed, bouncing Poof and Gabriel in the air.

"No one dear," Poof and Gabriel tiptoed to the top of the stairs to see the parents arguing, again. "just a wrong number!"

"Wrong numbers don't usually make a person happy like that!"

"Well, she-"

"SHE?"

"Um, yeah. It was a she!"

Poof was tired of the two parents beating around the bush! When were they going to get to facts of what just happened? Poof waved his rattle.

"It was my sister!" The dad blurted out exactly what he had been thinking but not saying. He suddenly covering his mouth.

"Your sister?"

"She wanted to tell me Dad's recovered!" He blurted again. He looked at his mouth in disbelief that he was even controlling it (since he wasn't, Poof was).

"Recovered from what?"

"Very bad cancer. He just recovered though, so everything's okey! For a while I was so scared!"

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Gabriel's dad nodded. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or something. Or maybe it was because I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle it."

"You always were that way, never letting anyone know you could have pain!" Gabriel's mother sighed happily because she now knew what was bothering her husband.

Gabriel's dad waited a few minutes, then frowned. Gabriel's mother was confused."What?"

"I told you about Dad. You tell me about why you keep fussing at me."

"Well maybe if you would-" Poof waved his wand quickly to stop her from saying something bad. "I mean- I was upset because you didn't help out with some of the housework lke you used to, but with your dad being sick I can see why you wouldn't jump in to help with little things all that often."

"Well, um, thanks for understanding."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Poof and Gabriel watched them hug and smiled. Gabriel hugged Poof. "Thank you Poof! I hope you never haf to leave!"

_If only that were the case._ Poof thought to himself. _If only that were the case..._


	10. Moving On

_**Chapter 10: Moving on...**_

Poof and Gabriel were going to Baskin Robbin's to celebrate Gabriel's parents getting back together. Poof felt like just walking instead of poofing them there, but Gabriel was okey with that. And, whether you would consider it good luck or bad luck, he learned something he would have never learned by waving his rattle.

He had been floating while Gabriel was walking, when out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Timmy. He floated closer to get a better look when Gabriel said "Hey!" from behind him. Poof turned around and shushed him, signaling him to follow. Poof and Gabriel followed the boy that looked like Timmy up until Gabriel saw sensor rays where Poof was about to float; which was in between two buildings near a dark corner and some dumpsters.

"Stop! It must be a trap!" Gabriel said. "If you want to spy on the boy, we should do it on the roof!"

Poof nodded and waved his rattle. The roof was square, and he had his fairy godparent, so Gabriel wasn't worried about safety. He looked down with Poof.

The boy that looked like Timmy actually WAS Timmy. There was a secret meeting going on, with Timmy, Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guess he didn't see me!" Timmy said when he noticed it had been about ten minutes and the sensors didn't set the alarm. "Good."

"What is this meeting about?" Big Daddy asked.

"Timmy has addressed a concern he had about 'Plan D'." Wanda said.

"Which one was Plan D?" Cosmo asked.

"The one that worked." Timmy said, not sounding enthousiastic about it at all.

_Plan? _Poof thought to himself. _What plan?_

"Oh, now I remember!" Cosmo said. "The one with the Godzilla!"

"King Kong, ya idiot!" Big Daddy said to Cosmo. "And that was Plan C!"

"I thought Plan C was the one with Chip Skylark!"

"What?" Wanda asked. "Cosmo- we didn't have any plans with Chip Skylark!"

Cosmo, for no real reason, replied to Wanda in song. The song was sung to the tune of Chip Skylark's _Shiny Teeth_, and I guess if you wanted to name it- you would name it _Whiny Teen_? To tell you the truth though, Cosmo actually thought he was singing _Shiny Teeth_, but he obviously didn't understand the lyrics.

_My whiny teen, hey charquole! _

_Just like- duh- Mars- in plays!_

_My whiny teen, air- autumn!_

_Bad Tootie- two- I aaaace!_

_My whiny teen, I glove then_

_and- hey y'all- glove meeeeeeeeee!_

_People talk- the Nile- dress to see thee file!_

_My whiny teen and meeeeeeeee!_

_My whiny teen and meeeeeeeee!_

_My whiny teen and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled. "Stop it!"

"Then tell me which plan had Chip Skylark!"

"None of the plans had Chip Skylark!"

"What about Britney-Britney?"

"NO!"

"Didn't our songs have ANY good singers of the seventees?"

Wanda interrupted. "Cosmo, first of all, Britney-Britney and Chip Skylark aren't singers from the seventies! Second, none of our plans had singers! Third, _let Timmy talk_!"

"Two more things: eleven- we stink at planning!"

"We do not!" Timmy said. "We succeeded at getting Poof to sign the contract, which brings me to discuss..."

"Wait!" Cosmo interrupted again. "I thought our plans were to try to get concert tickets for a group of whiny teens- which reminds me- Chip Skylark has a song called _Shiny Teeth _about whiny teens- Wanna hear it? _My whiny teen, they charquole..._"

"I WISH COSMO WOULD BE EXCUSED FROM THE MEETING!" Timmy yelled loudly, getting more and more fed up with him by the minute.

_"-People talk- the Nile- dress to see thee file!"_ Cosmo kept singing the song even as two body guards Wanda had poofed up carried him away.

"Okey, finally!" Timmy was getting really frustrated. "The point is that I feel bad about what we did to Poof!"

"What'd they do?" Gabriel asked. Poof shrugged.

"We really broke his heart- making Wanda turn into Marie and then turning Cosmo into a little boy..."

"By the way Timmy!" Wanda interrupted. "I'm glad you told us to change Cosmo's hair to blonde, that would have been a dead giveaway!"

Poof couldn't believe his ears. _So Marie didn't really kiss that other guy! I should've known! I should never have signed that contract! _Gabriel didn't ask Poof questions, mostly because he was only four and couldn't follow a lot of what was going on. Poof was about to start crying, but instead he focused more on his anger and frowned. He poofed Gabriel to Baskin Robbin's and didn't say a word.

* * *

At the end of the day, Poof and Gabriel got back from Disney World. Gabriel had Mickey Mouse ears and Poof had some cotton candy. They had the best godparent/godchild day ever, but it was shortly coming to an end. Poof sighed, he knew his time was almost up!

"Poof, that was the best day evar! Can we pwease do dat stuff again tommowow?"

Poof waved his rattle and gave himself a voice. "Gabriel, I'm sorry, but I can't be here tommorow."

Gabriel's smile dropped. "Why not?"

"This is my last day as a godparent."

Gabriel looked rather sad. "You're leaving? Why?"

"I just have to, okey? I don't really want to explain it all..." It didn't feel fair to Poof that his parents were going to spend years and years with Timmy and already had lots of memories, unlike Poof and Gabriel. _Why couldn't we have all those memories too? _Then Poof thought about the adventures his had with Timmy his mom told him about... like bringing Timmy's old gerbil back to life, and going in an old cartoon, and saving the world about two million times even before Poof was born! They were such wonderful stories to tell... it gave Poof an idea.

"Gabriel, do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"Yes."

"I will, but it will come with a price. Do you like listening to stories?"

"Yeah, but only good ones!"

"Well, you're in for a treat! I've got a ton of stories about my parent's days with Timmy!"

"Who's Timmy?"

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. This may take a while..."

* * *

Poof was right. Sleep deprived, Cosmo and Wanda and Timmy all looked at their watches. _11:55 PM_. How long was Poof going to wait, he was only allowed to stay until tommorow!

"I'm BORED!" Cosmo yelled.

"We all are!" Wanda told him. "Poof should be here any minute, that's the rule!"

They looked at their watches. _11:58_. Wanda got out an old typewriter and wrote a short story about a fairy waiting for the bus. 11:59. How slow is time going? She thought.

Finally,at exactly 12:00, Poof appeared. He was very tired.

"Poof (yawn), why did you spend so much time there? What were you doing?"

"For your information, I was talking!"

Timmy gasped. So did Cosmo and Wanda. "You talk?"

"Oh whoops! Forgot to poof this temporary voice away! I'm being charged by the hour!" He poofed his voice away, and said a tired "Poof, Poof!"

"Charged by the hour?" Wanda asked. "Magic doesn't cost money!"

He poofed his voice back. "But my phone does, and so does the app for giving a fairy baby a temporary voice."

Timmy looked confused. "Wait, wasn't Cosmo supposed to give your phone back to the store?" Timmy and Wanda turned and glared angrily at Cosmo.

"COSMO -YA IDIOT!" Suddenly, Big Daddy appeared, very angry. "How many minutes a day do you spend downloading apps on that phone?" While Big Daddy was yelling at Cosmo and Timmy and Wanda tried to calm him down, Poof looked at his phone. _Hey- an app for cloning yourself! Only six hundred thousand dollars! _He cloned himself and his phone so his clone could have a phone. His clone showed Poof the fine print about that app. _Oh, six hundred thousand dollars per clone! Oh well, I don't have to pay a cent! _

About six hundred clones later, Timmy finally had the sense to take the phone away. "We should go to bed guys, it's 1 o'clock in the morning!" Everyone went to bed except for Cosmo, who found a phone in the garbage can. "Hey cool! An app for spending money! Only $1800!" Cosmo spent a few hours charging more on Big Daddy's phone, while visions of dollar signs danced in Big Daddy's head.

* * *

Poof ran to his room and jumped on his bed. He was now six months old- exactly three months since he had to give up godparenting. He finally had a moment to himself since, true to what the contract stated, his family had him entertained 24/7. This was Poof's only moment to himself.

_Poof's Journal: Day (I Haven't Been Keeping Track So I'll Just Say "Day-) 5?_

_Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote in this. Let me just explain a few things:_

_1) I'm not friends with Marie anymore because my family had this plan and- okey, I already know what happened and I'm not explaining it because that will make me even more sad!_

_2) I erased Gabriel's mind after telling him all those stories, so it's not like I'll be seeing him again anytime soon._

_3) Mom isn't a jerk, I guess. She doesn't hate humans, she has the "Hall of Fame" about her best godkids in the the castle to prove it! But she isn't as close to humans as I am, her dad wasn't a godparent so she never grew up with humans like I have. I'll just have to except facts, Mom thinks I'm weird to like a human. She doesn't hate me for it, but she broke my heart and destroyed my one true chance at love. Will I forgive her- eventually. Will I forget about it- no._

Poof thought about Marie, beautiful Marie. Did he even deserve her? He looked down at his feet. He looked down a long time, feeling sorry for himself. Then something big occured to him...

_I can see my FEET?_

He looked in his mirror. His feet and hands had grown bigger, and his legs and arms were longer. The single little hair now had two neighbors. He was also less round and was starting to form a head. Maybe in about a month or so, he wouldn't be round anymore! That made him happy and sad at the same time.

He sat back down and thought about what else to write in his journal. Suddenly, he figured maybe growing up **wasn't** a bad thing. He would make his own choices as a grown-up, and wouldn't need to be bossed around anymore. Feeling on top of the world, he wanted to write one more thing;

_4) Some day, maybe years from now, I know I'm gonna find Marie again! I just know it! And I won't let anyone talk me out of it or trick me again, Mom will just have to except it one way or another!_

_Cause I'd give anything just to be with her again._


	11. Weird Epilouge

Chapter 11: Weird Epilouge

A man was driving his car, happily on his way to a college for therapists. He used to want to be an artist, because his talent for drawing was so magical, it was as though a long time ago a fairy baby who had told him stories about Timmy Turner granted him his last wish; to be a great artist.

He decided that instead of taking advantage of his talent, he was going to be a therapist for parents with relationship troubles. A long time ago, a friend helped his parents not get divorced, and he decided to "save the lives" of children everywhere, by preventing divorce from happening with other kids' parents. It would've worked too, and he would have been VERY successful and rich if he hadn't pulled over at the sight of a hobo.

The hobo was an old man, with an old white shirt and black pants and glasses. Gabriel couldn't find it in his heart to leave the old man on the street, so he told him to get in his car.

"Nonsense son, you don't have to do this!" He said to Gabriel. "I've only been here since yesterday, when Mother finally kicked me out of the house."

"You were out on the streets!" Gabriel told him. "No matter what happened, you don't deserve that! No one does! You can stay with me until you find a decent job and your own apartment!"

"Me, a job? Hah! I haven't had a job since they closed Dimsdale Elementary School!"

"You were a teacher?"

"Fifth grade. And I also had a second job, although it was more like a hobby, but-" he stopped himself and got in the car. "Never mind!"

"What was it?" Gabriel asked, turning around.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I was trying to prove the existence of FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! OW- MY BACK!" While Denzle Crocker had spazzed out, he hurt his back from turning upside down.

"Fairy Godparents? You mean, with wands and wings and floaty crowny things?"

"Yeah, and not like the human-imagined Tinkerbell fairies, I mean kid-sized, floating, granting wishes fairies!"

Gabriel thought about what the man had said. He was a fairy finding teacher at Dimsdale Elementary School. It didn't take long until he put two and two together..."You're Denzle Crocker!"

"How'd you know?"

"Err.. lucky guess? You said you drew fairies or something?"...

A few days later, they bought the buliding that used to be Dimsdale Elementary and opened up "Johnson and Crocker's School for Drawing Fairies." Only one student ever showed up.

"Hi cousin Gabe!" The man said when he entered the building.

"Cousin?" Crocker glared at Gabriel. "This was the only student you could find?"

"Hey, atleast we got somebody!" Gabriel replied. "Welcome to Johnson and Crocker's School for Drawing Fairies! This is Mr. Crocker and I'm Gabriel, obviously... now, first you draw the head like this and blablablablabla..."

When it was finished, Crocker gasped. "That's one of Turner's old fairies!"

"Err, who's Turner?" Gabriel pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"You must know who Turner is! And why do you have a tape recorder in your back pocket?" Crocker took the tape recorder out of his pocket and played it.

Suddenly, a little boy's voice started talking. "Um, hi! I'm Gabwiel Johnson and I told Poof I was using the bathwoom! I'm wecording this because Poof, my faiwy godpawent, told me when he was first explaining about fairy godpawents told me that kids get their memowies ewased. So I'm wecording this so that I wemember..."

"Give it back!" Gabriel yelled.

"Too late!" Crocker said.

The tape had little Gabriel talking about fairies and the days with Poof. Finally, Poof asked how long he would stay in the bathroom, and Gabriel walked out, with the tape recorder still on! The tape played Poof talking about all those stories with Timmy Turner, when Gabriel's cousin said he couldn't really follow along.

Gabriel decided that since he already knew about fairy godparents, his cousin might as well know everything. He magically drew accurate pictures of fairies and people he had never seen before. Crocker actually enjoyed listening and watching, and so did Gabriel's cousin.

When class was over, the tape still wasn't finished. It had hours of Poof explaining. But Gabriel and his cousin agreed to meet every Wednesday to listen to the tape some more. Apparently, his cousin had an idea for a tv show that he wanted to make based on those stories.

"You have a weird cousin!" Crocker said once class was over. "What was his name again?"

"Butch." Gabriel replied. "Butch Hartman."

_The End_

* * *

Coming soon to a fanfic near you!:

Poof has had a pretty rotten life since Timmy turned 18 and quit needing godparents. Now he's a grown fairy living with Foop and had his wand taken away. But now Marie is back, and Poof's in love- again! Can he get the girl of his dreams? COMING SOON- but HOW soon is unknown.

**Poof and Marie- a Fairly-Odd Relationship**


End file.
